lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin Van Varmint
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: A white rabbit in a white suit with a white top-hat and cane. He carries around a backpack twice his size that unfurls into a standing kiosk from which he hocks his snake-oils and fabulous wares. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (Curator): Choose an additional area of expertise from the obsession list. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Cane sword (reach, hidden blade, 2 weight) * Fancy Top-Hat (1 armor, fragile, 0 weight) * Spare clothing for any occasion (0 weight) *Collection of Hygenic, Medical, and Sexual Supplies (5 weight) *Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Obsession Anatomy, Hygiene, & Illness Botany, Herbs & Medicine Sex: What is and how do? When you first encounter an important creature, location, item, or problem (your call) covered by your obsession, you can ask the GM any one question about it; the GM will answer truthfully. The GM may then ask you what source told you about it. You are allowed to use OOC knowledge if it relates to your obsession. * Lucky Charm You have a blessed charm that grants you great luck. When you Make Camp, set your Luck to 3. When you roll a 6-, you may spend 1-Luck and re-roll. If you get a 7+ on the re-roll, explain how you succeeded only through sheer luck. However, your luck can run out. When you hold 0-Luck, you take -1 ongoing to all rolls until you gain more. * Make It Count When you use up the last use of a piece of gear, it has +1 to all numeric values attached to it and all rolls made to use it. When you use a piece of gear without limited uses, such as a weapon or a shield, you can destroy it during use to take +1 to all numeric values attached to it and all rolls made to use it. Examples: ? The last arrow gives +1 to Volley and +1 to damage. ? The last poultice heals 8 HP instead of 7. ? The last ration heals you +1 when you Make Camp. ? If you destroy your sword during use, you take +1 to Hack & Slash and +1 to damage with it. ? If you destroy your shield or your armor during use, it provides +1 to armor for the attack. * Keeper of Curios You keep a collection of curios, which follow some sort of theme. Your collection is 5-weight, and contains a variety of useful things collected throughout your travels. When you take a few moments to dig through your collection for something useful, describe what you're looking for and what you want it to do. Your selection is vast, but the GM will tell you one to four of the following: ? It is either consumable or faulty, and will only work once ? It was not intended to be used for this ? It will take a lot of time and effort to use properly ? It won't work unless you _____ ? The curio's effects are incredibly specific ? You get something close to what you want, but not quite ? You'll need help from _____ to use it safely * Grand Collection* You have a truly impressive collection, full of the strange, rare, and unusual. You can have potentially anything on hand. Describe your collection's theme: The Promotion of Health, Hygiene, and Safe Sex Choose one or two to describe your collection's Look: Amazing, Simple Choose your collection's predominant feature: Practical: Your curios are mundane in nature – clothing, gadgets, food. When you use one of your curios as leverage, you take +1. Specify a type of person—perhaps an occupation, rank, or other social role—that's quite interested in your curios. They will always accept your curios as leverage: Medical Practitioneers You may specify more types of people, but if you do, you'll get more unwanted attention as well. Clean Freaks, Sex Addicts, Junkies Sex Moves * Keeper of Lube Requires: Keeper of Curios You can always pull out sexual paraphernalia from your collection. Lubricant, condoms, vibrators, anything small that does not fall under the purview of toys is allowed. The GM can only give you 2 conditions at most, rather than 1 to 4. * Keeper of Toys You have a toy at hand when you need it most. It can be any remotely sexual weapon, like a giant dildo, and might even be good in a fight. Once per session, you may pull it out instantly, and describe it. Then, choose three features from the list: • Precise. • +1 damage. • +2 piercing. • Forceful. • Reach. • A useful feature. It has 0 weight and either hand or close range unless specified. Advanced Moves * Unhealthy Obsession Requires: Obsession Choose a second area of expertise from the obsession list. * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it)